


Aw, Quarantine, No!

by AuroraShard



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: And aforementioned offscreen animal abuse, Animal Abuse, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I'm glad Lucky has his own tag, Mentions of offscreen animal abuse, Quarantine, References to Covid 19/Coronavirus, Teen for some cuss words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraShard/pseuds/AuroraShard
Summary: "Katie, where are we going, we're supposed to be in quarantine together!"Kate has a mission.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Aw, Quarantine, No!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



> For Cassie, based on this post: https://cassiesinsanity.tumblr.com/post/613572448738312192/birf-i-just-heard-in-the-alleyway-outside-my 
> 
> Cw: mentions of animal abuse/abandonment. For more info, see the end of the fic.  
> There is a happy ending, don't worry!

"Katie, where the fuck are we going, we're supposed to be in quarantine together!" Clint hissed as Kate pulled him along down the alley.

"Shut up, we are  _ supposed _ to be stealthy!" She hissed back, glowering at him over her shoulder. He stuck his tongue out at her, but quieted. She led them around the back of their building, down some other alleys, and signaled for Clint to stop behind a large dumpster. She signed to Clint,  _ They left the dog outside! _

Clint peeked around the dumpster, and sure enough he could see a dog curled up on some old newspapers, nose tucked under its tail. Clint snarled as he watched the dog shiver. He grabbed his phone and snapped some photos as evidence. Clint turned back to Katie and nodded, face tight with anger. Kate slung her backpack off of her shoulder, pulling out bandanas and hats. They pulled them on and she procured a set of bolt cutters, a dog leash and some biscuits.

Clint snuck to the edge of the alley. The road was deserted for the first time since the Chitauri attack that Clint could remember, and it sent a shiver down his spine. But he could have his breakdown later: there was a dog to save.

He signed the all-clear and he and Kate booked it across the road. In moments they had the dog's chain cut, and they fed them some snacks as they clipped on the leash. The dog was excited to see them, tail wagging furiously. They had been sneaking food to the dog for a month, waiting for the right time to grab it from the goons who left it outside. With all that was going on, their reports to the local animal control had gotten stalled, and they couldn't risk leaving the pup out here in the cold, not with snow on the way.

They led the dog back the way they came, scurrying along as quick as they could. There were no sounds of alarm or pursuit as they skidded into their building, and as the front door closed behind them they let out a triumphant whoop, bending down and giving the pup lots of hugs and some more treats. The dog barked happily along with them, and trotted after them into the elevator. 

Lucky was even more excited to see his friend, barking and prancing happily when they got to their apartment.

"We will all play once your buddy here has had a bath, Lucky." Clint scolded, laughing. Lucky whined but dutifully helped usher the other dog towards the bathroom. After a good scrub and a check up, everyone bundled into the kitchen for lunch. 

There was much rejoicing from the dogs at the rice and boiled chicken, and Clint flopped onto the floor next to Kate.

"Good call, Kate. I dunno if he would've made it." He said, threading one of Lucky's old tags onto a spare collar. "This will do for now. Not like we don't have time to come up with something new." He said wryly. Kate laughed, swatting him on the arm. 

"What, don't like my idea? Sir Reginald the Fourth has such dignity!" She said, giving both dogs scritchies. They both woofed in agreement, and Clint groaned.

"Aw, geez."

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun to write, hope you all enjoy and stay safe! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Notes on the cw: Clint and Kate rescue a dog that has been left outside. They rescue it successfully and all ends well.


End file.
